Various devices are known which flutter, flap, wave, oscillate or fly in response to wind or other flowing air. For example, patio ornaments are known which are made of strips of paper or plastic and can be suspended from a patio cover or the like. The patio ornaments may be multi-colored, to impart an attention-attracting appearance when blown by the wind. Kites, another type of well-known wind-actuated device, are suitable for providing hours of entertainment. Air-actuated devices may be useful in attracting game fowl when provided on a decoy.